


Serendipity

by Biceratops4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Happy Ending, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post-Canon, Unrequited Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biceratops4/pseuds/Biceratops4
Summary: "Kuroo, mi sembri un po' confuso." Non può fare a meno di rimarcare."Dai, fratello, cerca di capire. Non avrei mai immaginato che ti piacesse ... hai capito, no?" E fa un cenno con le mani ad indicare lo spazio tra le sue gambe. "Non pensavo ti interessassero i ragazzi, tutto qui." Conclude, aggiustando il tiro e lasciando cadere lo sguardo."Perché, a te no?" La voce atona di Kenma rimbomba come un'eco tra le pareti dall'appartamento silenzioso. Vi è un attimo di silenzio in cui le orecchie di Kuroo assumono una tonalità pericolosamente scarlatta e Bokuto pensa vagamente che potrebbero prendere fuoco. Poi i suoi ingranaggi riprendono a funzionare e registra l'informazione che è stata tanto casualmente tirata in ballo da Kenma."Aspetta, cosa?"





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: useless-rambling.tumblr.com

La sveglia suona alle sette in punto. Un suono acuto, fastidioso, ma che ha il tempo di echeggiare tra le pareti della stanza solamente per qualche secondo prima che una mano maschile la metta a tacere. Solitamente, in occasioni normali, avrebbe continuato a trillare per diversi minuti, finché qualcuno non fosse entrato nella stanza e avesse strappato le coperte di dosso al ragazzo dormiente accoccolato tra esse, ignaro del frastuono. Rituale che vige, ormai, dalla prima media e a cui tutta la famiglia ha imparato a fare l’abitudine.  
Non questa volta, però. Non quando il ragazzo è già sveglio, le coperte appallottolate ai piedi del letto e gli occhi sgranati.  
“Oggi mi diplomo.”  
Con tempismo perfetto, la porta della stanza si apre di scatto, rivelando la silhouette di una donna.  
“Kou, sei già sveglio.” Afferma. “Decisamente prima del solito.”  
“Oggi mi diplomo” risponde lui con voce monotona, senza staccare gli occhi dal soffitto e senza il minimo accenno a volersi alzare dal letto. La donna lo fissa per un attimo con un sopracciglio inarcato, quasi ad evidenziare l’ovvietà delle parole del figlio, ma quando questi si volta a guardarla la sua espressione si intenerisce. Il volto del ragazzo è straordinariamente apatico per una persona esuberante e piena di energia come lui, e la realizzazione che un evento come la cerimonia del diploma lo destabilizzi a tal punto la stupisce. E non poco. Così gli si avvicina e gli carezza una guancia.  
“Kou, non preoccuparti. È un passo importante, ma andrai alla grande. Come hai sempre fatto.” Poi, intuendo il vero motivo della sua preoccupazione, aggiunge: “ Il liceo sarà anche finito, ma i tuoi amici saranno sempre presenti. Frequenterete l’università nella stessa città e sono sicura che avrete un sacco di occasioni per incontrarvi di nuovo.”  
Davvero? Pensa Bokuto. Non può fare a meno di essere scettico. Tokyo è una città grande – enorme – e le distanze tra un campus e l’altro sono notevoli. Ma la distanza non è l’unica cosa che lo preoccupa. La fine del liceo, in fondo, significa tante altre cose. Cose diventate a lui care nel corso degli ultimi tre anni.  
Significa smettere di essere capitano della squadra di pallavolo; significa niente più allenamenti, niente più tornei, niente più campi estivi con le persone che ha imparato a considerare come una seconda famiglia. Ma soprattutto, significa niente più Akaashi.  
È un pensiero che continua a ronzargli attorno, più fastidioso delle zanzare in una calda notte estiva. E per quanto provi a cercare di capire perché la cosa lo disturbi a tal punto, l’amarezza formatasi alla bocca dello stomaco lo distrae da ogni ragionamento sensato. Così prova a nasconderlo nell’angolino più recondito della sua mente e riservarlo per dopo, quando la cerimonia sarà finita e avrà più tempo per riflettere sulle implicanze di questi sentimenti che gli stringono il cuore in una morsa stretta – ma la mente, si sa, è traditrice e continua a propinargli Akaashi a cadenza regolare nel corso di tutta la mattinata. Cosa che contribuisce, e non poco, ad aumentare il suo nervosismo.  
Ci pensa in continuazione. Ci pensa mentre si alza dal letto per dirigersi in bagno, mentre fa colazione, mentre si lava i denti, mentre indossa – per l’ultima volta – la divisa della sua scuola. Ci pensa mentre applica una tonnellata di gel sui capelli per acconciarli sulla sua pettinatura di riconoscimento, e improvvisamente si è fatto tardi e non c’è più tempo e deve correre via.  
Prima di uscire afferra l’ombrello appoggiato al portone d’ingresso. Oggi anche il tempo, come lui, sembra essere di cattivo umore.  
Inizia a piovere non appena mette piede fuori casa. Fortunatamente la fermata del bus non è troppo lontana e può ripararsi sotto la pensilina in attesa del mezzo che lo porterà a scuola.  
Abitando nello stesso quartiere, normalmente lo aspetterebbe con Akaashi. Tuttavia, essendo un diplomando, è opportuno che si presenti a scuola prima, assieme agli agli altri ragazzi del terzo anno.  
Il viaggio in solitario gli da il tempo di immergersi nei ricordi degli ultimi tre anni, ammettendo a malincuore a se stesso di non essere ancora pronto per abbandonare Fukurodani e voltare pagina.  
Non che non sia eccitato per la sua imminente esperienza universitaria, anzi. È impaziente di andare alla ricerca del nuovo appartamento in cui alloggerà per i prossimi quattro anni; di esplorare il campus, di iscriversi al club di pallavolo, di fare nuove conoscenze e persino frequentare le lezioni.  
Eppure c’è una nota stonata che gli impedisce di godersi appieno il momento e viverlo come vorrebbe. Da qualche settimana a questa parte sente qualcosa formarsi e ingigantirsi all'altezza del petto: una sorta di vuoto che ha forma e nome e che somiglia stranamente ad un certo alzatore di sua conoscenza. E Bokuto, da bravo adolescente in piena crisi esistenziale qual è, preferisce ignorare il tutto e optare per il classico - ma oltremodo infantile - 'se non ne parlo ad alta voce non è reale' - soprattutto perché è altamente consapevole che se dovesse dar retta alla matassa di emozioni che minaccia di abbandonare il suo stomaco, finirebbe con l'essere vomitata, più o meno letteralmente, addosso all'oggetto dei suoi pensieri.  E Bokuto non rischierebbe per niente al mondo che un incidente del genere rovini non solo il suo ultimo giorno a Fukurodani, ma anche la sua amicizia con Akaashi.  
Ci penserò dopo. Decide, risoluto. Per il momento voglio solamente godermi la cerimonia con la mia squadra, ma ci penserò dopo. Lo prometto.  
Bokuto potrà anche avere un sacco di difetti, ma la codardia non rientra tra essi. 

La cerimonia finisce in un bagno di lacrime. Eppure, straordinariamente, non è lui a versarle. I compagni di squadra del terzo anno, già commossi durante la consegna del diploma, perdono il controllo durante il passaggio rituale del titolo di capitano.  
Bokuto li osserva con un velo di malinconia ad oscurargli lo sguardo, consapevole che la reazione dei ragazzoni sia principalmente dovuta al dispiacere, ancora cocente, della sconfitta alle nazionali. Quella che, per loro, ha determinato l’ultima partita: non ci sarà più un ‘ci impegneremo il doppio, la prossima volta’. Non per loro, che dovranno ricominciare da capo e sudarsi un posto da titolari all’interno della nuova squadra, se vorranno continuare a giocare; non per loro, che probabilmente la prossima volta che si incontreranno sul campo sarà da avversari. Bokuto lo sa e la sua risoluzione vacilla un pochino: vorrebbe unirsi anche lui all’abbraccio di gruppo col quale i più grandi stanno soffocando affettuosamente le matricole, e magari lasciarsi andare alla commozione. Sa, però, che la sua reazione non farebbe che peggiorare la situazione. Il suo umore è sempre stato contagioso, e se un tempo erano i compagni di squadra a prendersi cura dei suoi sbalzi, questa volta è lui a dover offrire la spalla su cui piangere. Da bravo capitano qual è.  
Era, ricorda a se stesso.  
Non può finire tutto con uno stupido diploma, giusto? Petto in fuori, e riempie i polmoni d’aria.  
“Oia, oia, oia! Ragazzi, cos’è tutta questa tristezza?” Urla, tentando di riguadagnare la sua consueta esuberanza. Il sorriso che ha stampato in faccia, tuttavia, è finto. Forse riuscirebbe ad ingannare un estraneo, ma non i suoi compagni di squadra: si conoscono troppo bene, ormai. Così, anziché tentare di strappare loro una risata con le battute inappropriate alle quali aveva pensato, opta per un approccio più sincero.  
“Sono consapevole che la sconfitta alle nazionali bruci ancora. Forse lo farà per un bel po’ e dovremmo imparare a farci l’abitudine, ma sapete che vi dico?” Si interrompe e spalanca le braccia, guardando tutti negli occhi: “Non cambierei niente – a parte una possibile vittoria, ovviamente. Oh, e anche le calze sporche di Sarukui." Si guadagna un'occhiataccia, ma non può fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire una risata. "Fratello, devi ammettere che puzzano da morire!"  
"Siete stati dei compagni di squadra eccezionali" continua. "La nostra è  stata una squadra eccezionale” poi si volta verso Akaashi, per essere sicuro che il messaggio sia colto in pieno “e continuerà ad esserlo ancora a lungo. Akaashi porterà Fukurodani alle nazionali ancora una volta, e ad attenderla ci sarà la vittoria. Applaudite il vostro nuovo capitano!” Ulula, e nel farlo gli scompiglia amichevolmente i capelli.  
Akaashi lo guarda a sua volta, così come ha fatto durante tutta la durata del discorso. Un timido accenno di sorriso gli incornicia le labbra.  
“Tu sei stato eccezionale, Bokuto-san. Non avremmo potuto sperare in un capitano migliore.”  
Bokuto arrossisce e pensa che non sia poi così improbabile rischiare di andare in combustione spontanea. 

Un mese dopo spalanca la porta d’ingresso del suo nuovo appartamento, Kuroo al seguito. Trasportano due valigie e uno scatolone ciascuno e si chiedono entrambi come faranno a sistemare tutta quella roba in uno spazio così piccolo.  
Kenma li ha seguiti per aiutare Kuroo col trasloco e – per una volta – ha messo da parte la PSP. Sostiene, imbronciato, che Kuroo l’abbia minacciato di buttarla via.  
Balle, pensa Bokuto. Sanno benissimo, tutti e tre, quanto Kenma desideri trascorrere quanto più tempo possibile al fianco del suo migliore amico, prima che questi inizi l’università e le loro strade vengano parzialmente separate – solo per un anno, però. È già stato stabilito che Kenma li raggiungerà dopo il diploma e Kuroo, alla notizia, non ha potuto fare a meno di gongolare. Non vede già l'ora di scovare un appartamento abbastanza grande che possa ospitarli tutti.  
Quei due sono sempre stati culo e camicia e, onestamente, Bokuto li invidia un pochino.  
Osserva Kuroo gesticolare animatamente indicando lo spazio circostante, probabilmente immaginando la collocazione migliore per i suoi effetti. Kenma annuisce ogni tanto, con espressione distaccata. Se Bokuto non lo conoscesse penserebbe che sia disinteressato, ma sa quanto, in realtà, Kenma penda dalle labbra dell'amico (e viceversa, a dirla tutta) e faccia attenzione a non perderne neanche una parola. Condividono un legame profondo, i due, tanto che talvolta Bokuto si sente come un terzo incomodo nonostante conosca entrambi da abbastanza tempo da sapere di non essere mai di troppo.  
Ciononostante, non può fare a meno di desiderare di avere anche lui quel tipo di rapporto con una persona speciale - qualcuno col quale condividere anche gli aspetti più banali della vita quotidiana e col quale essere se stesso; qualcuno che accetti tutte le particolarità del suo carattere, compresi i suoi sbalzi d’umore e cali d'autostima improvvisi, il suo ego smisurato nelle giornate in cui tutto va per il verso giusto, le battute di cattivo gusto e la risata sguaiata. Qualcuno che accetti il suo essere semplicemente Bokuto.  
È consapevole di avere già Kuroo al suo fianco e ne è infinitamente grato. Eppure i suoi pensieri non possono fare a meno di essere dirottati ancora una volta verso Akaashi.  
Akaashi, che è sempre stato paziente.  
Akaashi, che ha sempre saputo tirarlo su quando avrebbe solamente voluto lasciarsi andare.  
Akaashi, che è sempre stato presente; che ha condiviso con lui le sue giornate migliori e illuminato quelle peggiori.  
Akaashi, sempre.  
Ed eccola lì, la realizzazione. Lo colpisce dritto sull'addome facendo sì che le sue interiora si esibiscano in una serie non troppo piacevole di capriole che gli fanno venire la nausea.  
Sia dannato chiunque abbia mai pensato che le farfalle nello stomaco potessero essere piacevoli.  
È quasi imbarazzante la ginnastica mentale con la quale ha cercato di convincere se stesso di non voler altro che un migliore amico, quando Kuroo è sempre stato lì e ha sempre posseduto abbastanza affetto da regalare sia a lui che a Kenma; quando la realtà è che vorrebbe qualcosa di più e lo vorrebbe da Akaashi. E Bokuto, solito Bokuto che si fa sopraffare dall'emozione, non può fare a meno di sputare immediatamente il rospo, inconsapevolmente.  
"Sono innamorato di Akaashi."  
Pensa ad alta voce. Spiazzato, non può che aprire e chiudere la bocca come un pesce alla ricerca d'aria. Passa qualche secondo prima che Kuroo e Kenma possano registrare l'informazione e metabolizzarla.  
“Congratulazioni?” Risponde Kenma, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo – pessimo tempismo a parte.   
“Non avevo intenzione di dirlo ad alta voce!” Urla l’altro, tappandosi la bocca con le mani nel processo.  
Kuroo, intanto,  lo fissa come se stesse cercando di risolvere un problema matematico particolarmente complicato, le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi ridotti ad una fessura sottile. Non sembra particolarmente estasiato dalla notizia e Bokuto, già imbarazzato, inizia a sudare freddo.  
Kuroo apre la bocca, intenzionato a dire qualcosa, e la richiude. Poi ci ripensa e la riapre di nuovo, ma non emette alcun suono. Bokuto è sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi: non solo ha ammesso di provare qualcosa per qualcuno, nossignore; questo qualcuno rivela essersi  uomo e non è poi così sicuro che a Kuroo la cosa vada tanto a genio, a giudicare dalla sua espressione. Una miriade di spiacevoli scenari, tutti riguardanti un possibile abbandono da parte di Kuroo, iniziano a farsi strada nella sua testa. E il ragazzo, al pensiero, inizia a respirare affannosamente.  
“Koutaro, va tutto bene.” Una voce tranquilla interrompe il suo flusso di pensieri. Sente una mano poggiata sulla spalla ed incontra lo sguardo di Kenma, attento a studiare la sua espressione.  
“Non ha importanza quali siano le tue preferenze. Vero Kuroo?” e rivolge il suo sguardo verso l’altro ragazzo, fissandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato.  
“Si. No? No! Assolutamente! Non ha nessuna importanza!”  
Bokuto osserva l’amico annaspare con le parole, alla ricerca di un appiglio a cui aggrapparsi nel tentativo di dire la cosa giusta. E nonostante l’ansia non abbia ancora abbandonato il suo corpo, Bokuto non può fare a meno di ridacchiare all’idea che Kuroo si stia agitando al tal punto quando dovrebbe essere lui il più nervoso tra i due.  
“Kuroo, mi sembri un po’ confuso.” Non può fare a meno di rimarcare.  
“Dai, fratello, cerca di capire. Non avrei mai immaginato che ti piacesse … hai capito, no?” E fa un cenno con le mani ad indicare lo spazio tra le sue gambe. “Non pensavo ti interessassero i ragazzi, tutto qui.” Conclude, aggiustando il tiro e lasciando cadere lo sguardo.  
“Perché, a te no?” La voce atona di Kenma rimbomba come un’eco tra le pareti dall’appartamento silenzioso. Vi è un attimo di silenzio in cui le orecchie di Kuroo assumono una tonalità pericolosamente scarlatta e Bokuto viene attraversato dal pensiero che potrebbero prendere fuoco. Poi i suoi ingranaggi riprendono a funzionare e registra l’informazione che è stata tanto casualmente tirata in ballo da Kenma.  
“Aspetta, cosa?”  
Kuroo si rifiuta di sollevare lo sguardo, improvvisamente interessato ad analizzare le forme geometriche del tappeto a suoi piedi. Se le sue orecchie non fossero già cremisi, Bokuto sospetterebbe che potrebbero assumere una tonalità ancora più scura.  
Kenma esala un lungo – e a quanto pare infastidito – sospiro. “Era ora che ne parlaste.” Si rivolge ad entrambi ed afferma, con convinzione: “Stanotte dormo qua. Vorrei evitare problemi conseguenti ad eventuali incomprensioni.” Si avvia verso la cucina trasportando alcune buste della spesa, borbottando: “Maledizione, Kuroo, sei come un bambino. E poi sarei io quello ad aver bisogno della tua protezione.”  
“Kenma, ti ho sentito!”  
“Hai mai pensato che lo scopo fosse proprio quello?” Replica Kenma dalla cucina.  
Kuroo lo ignora e si stravacca sul divano, lasciando che l’amico provveda a sistemare le provviste. Si rivolge verso Bokuto, l’imbarazzo sparito, e gli fa cenno di sedersi accanto a lui.  
“Allora, Akaashi?”  
“Già.” Bokuto fa spallucce, ancora nervoso. Riflette sul fatto che, forse, non si senta ancora pronto per affrontare l’argomento e fa per cambiare discorso. Poi ci ripensa.  “E tu? Ti piacciono i ragazzi?”  
“Anche.” Risponde Kuroo, con un’alzata di spalle.  
“Come lo hai capito? Quando?”  
“Non saprei. Forse a scuola, o forse l’ho sempre saputo. Un giorno ho guardato Sawamura e Kiyoko – ricordi? Il capitano e la manager di Karasuno –  e ho pensato che non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto baciarli entrambi.”  
Bokuto fischia, ammirato. “Hai buon gusto, fratello.” Sorride apertamente, tutta la tensione prima presente sparita in un battito di ciglia, rimpiazzata dall’agiatezza che gli porta sempre parlare con Kuroo.  
“Sai, una volta ho provato a baciare Kenma – giusto per essere sicuro che la sua teoria sulla mia eventuale bisessualità fosse corretta. E niente, mi ha dato un pugno in faccia.”  
“Sei un bugiardo. Ti ho respinto con delicatezza.” Sentono Kenma controbattere, di ritorno dalla cucina.  
“Mi hai colpito, Kenma! Mi hai colpito!” Lo accusa l’altro, fingendo indignazione ma chiaramente divertito dallo scambio.  
“Non accettavo il fatto di essere trattato come una cavia da laboratorio, ecco tutto. Se me lo avessi chiesto, anziché tentare di baciarmi all’improvviso, lo avrei fatto. Forse.”  
Bokuto scoppia a ridere, sollevato dalla svolta inaspettata prodotta dalla sua imbarazzante confessione. Forse, pensa, la mancanza di Akaashi non si farà sentire troppo con Kuroo al suo fianco.

Il resto della serata viene impegnata alla sistemazione dell’appartamento.  
È piccolo ma confortevole, non troppo lontano dal campus. Presenta una struttura rettangolare, con un minuscolo corridoio d’ingresso che porta all’ambiente in cui si trovano sia cucina che sala da pranzo. Le dimensioni della stanza non consentono la presenza di un tavolo come si deve, ma di fronte al divano ne è stato posizionato uno più piccolo sul quale consumare i pasti seduti su comodi pouf.  
Bokuto può già immaginarsi seduto disordinatamente sul divano, le lunghe gambe a poggiare sul tavolino, a consumare pizza e guardare pessimi film assieme a Kuroo durante le sere in cui saranno entrambi troppo stanchi o pigri per uscire.  
Su insistenza di Kuroo, hanno rimosso l’enorme tappeto.  
“Quel coso diventerebbe un covo per la polvere e altre schifezze.” Ha sostenuto, perentorio.  
Bokuto fa per metterlo via quando il cellulare, dimenticato tra gli scatoloni ormai vuoti, vibra con insistenza. Non ci fa caso. Probabilmente gli avranno inviato alcuni messaggi da casa per assicurarsi che stia bene. Risponderà non appena avrà finito.  
È solo verso mezzanotte che si ricorda di controllarlo. Esausto, si ritira nella sua stanza, liberandosi dai vestiti e lanciandoli all’interno della cesta per i panni sporchi. Si infila a letto con un sospiro e si accinge a leggere i messaggi, ma basta uno sguardo al nome del mittente per far sì che rischi di strozzarsi con la propria saliva. 

Da: Akaashi  
“Bokuto-san, spero tu abbia fatto buon viaggio.”  
“E che Kuroo-san non sia stato una scocciatura.”

Bokuto immagina il finto sguardo di disapprovazione che Akaashi soleva riservare quasi esclusivamente per Kuroo quando questi riusciva a trascinarlo nel fare qualcosa di particolarmente stupido dopo i match amichevoli tra Fukurodani e Nekoma.  
Sorride tra sé e si affretta a rispondere. I messaggi sono stati inviati un paio d’ore fa e non vuole dare l’impressione di aver già dimenticato i suoi vecchi amici solamente perché non vanno più a scuola assieme. Soprattutto se si tratta di Akaashi.

A: Akaashi  
“EHI, AKAASHI! È BELLO SENTIRTI!”  
“Anche se ci siamo salutati stamattina in stazione, eheh.”  
“Scusa per il ritardo, comunque. Stavamo sistemando l’appartamento.”  
“E Kuroo non ha dato nessun fastidio, promesso!”

Sta per digitare un altro messaggio quando si accorge di averne già inviati quattro a distanza di dieci secondi l’uno dall’altro. Probabilmente Akaashi sta già dormendo e, nonostante desideri profondamente parlare con lui, vorrebbe evitare di svegliarlo.  
Ha appena poggiato il cellulare sul comodino quando questo vibra e si illumina di nuovo. Lo afferra alla velocità della luce, avido di leggere e con la speranza che non si tratti dei soliti operatori telefonici che inviano offerte a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte.  
Sblocca la tastiera. 

Da: Akaashi  
“Ehi.”  
“Non pensavo fossi ancora sveglio. Nessun problema per il ritardo, non ti preoccupare.  
Allora, com’è il primo giorno di indipendenza?”

Bokuto sorride, felice: Akaashi sta cercando di intavolare una conversazione e ne deduce che anch’egli abbia voglia di parlare con lui. Il suo stomaco si contorce piacevolmente e una vaga sensazione di calore gli si espande all’altezza del petto.  
Ecco, queste sono le farfalle nello stomaco di cui parlano tutti.  
Trascorrono un po’ di tempo al telefono e prima che possa accorgersene si è fatta l’una. Akaashi lo saluta augurandogli la buonanotte, affermando di non riuscire a stare sveglio per un minuto di più.  
Bokuto si sistema comodamente tra le coperte, e prima che possa chiudere gli occhi riceve un ultimo messaggio.

Da: Akaashi  
“Mi mancherà averti come capitano, Bokuto-san.”  
“*Ci”

Il cuore di Bokuto salta un battito e sente le sue guance andare a fuoco. Ha notato la piccola correzione inviata subito dopo, ma decide di ignorarla deliberatamente, euforico al pensiero che Akaashi sentirà la sua mancanza.  
Intanto, dall’altra parte del muro, riesce a sentire le voci degli altri due ragazzi. Hanno iniziato a parlare nel momento in cui la porta della stanza di Kuroo si è chiusa alle loro spalle, e nonostante quest’ultimo stia cercando di mantenere la calma, lo spessore ridicolo del muro che separa le due stanza lascia trapelare i toni concitati di entrambi. Sembra quasi che stiano avendo una discussione, ma Bokuto, al momento, è troppo distratto per prestarvi attenzione. Chiederà spiegazioni la mattina seguente, se i due avranno voglia di parlarne.  
Prima di chiudere gli occhi, gli sembra di sentire la voce di Kuroo pronunciare qualcosa che somiglia sospettosamente ad un ‘era proprio necessario rivelarglielo?’ seguito da un ‘è inutile, è gia innamorato di un’altra persona.’.  
Se non avesse la mente impegnata in tutt’altri pensieri ci farebbe più caso, magari. Così si addormenta, un sorriso stampato in volto e il cellulare tra le mani. 

 

Il mattino seguente Bokuto si sveglia di buon umore. La sveglia sul comodino segna le dieci e mezza. Solitamente, nelle occasioni in cui dimentica di impostarla a buon ora e nessuno provvede a buttarlo giù dal letto, dormirebbe fino a pranzo.  
Si dà mentalmente una pacca sulla spalla, congratulandosi da solo per essere riuscito a svegliarsi ad un’ora relativamente appropriata senza ricorrere all’aiuto di terzi. Poi occhieggia il cellulare dimenticato fra le coperte e ricorda di essersi addormentato prima di riuscire a rispondere ad Akaashi. Si precipita a prenderlo, intenzionato ad iniziare una nuova conversazione col pretesto di inviargli un messaggio di scuse per la mancata risposta.  
Altra pacca sulla spalla. Oggi si sente veramente in forma.  
Al contrario di Kuroo, che trova semidisteso sul divano non appena apre la porta della sua stanza per avviarsi in cucina. L’odore forte del caffè, a cui non è mai riuscito ad abituarsi, gli solletica le narici. Sorpreso, si chiede chi sia stato a prepararlo, considerato che Kuroo sembri giacere in uno stato semi catalettico dal quale dubita si riprenderà immediatamente. Ricorda, poi, che Kenma si sia fermato per la notte e, a conferma, lo trova in cucina ad armeggiare coi fornelli.  
“Non disturbarlo, ha trascorso una nottataccia.” Lo ammonisce questi non appena si accorge della sua presenza – intuendo, forse, la sua iniziale intenzione di tempestare l’amico di domande sul perché sembri distrutto. L’idea, però, muore sul nascere quando si avvicina al volto dell’amico, realizzando che sia più saggio dare ascolto alle parole di Kenma piuttosto che alla sua puerile curiosità. Kuroo è, di fatto, esausto: il suo volto è pallido e un paio di occhiaie scure fanno capolino al di sotto delle palpebre chiuse. Non si è neanche accorto della sua presenza, il che gli fa intuire che il ragazzo sia profondamente addormentato. Dev’essere davvero stanco, riflette Bokuto, se non riesce a svegliarsi nonostante abbia un sonno tanto leggero.  
Kenma li raggiunge con una tazza di caffelatte tra le mani, la poggia sul tavolino ai piedi del divano e procedere a scuotere delicatamente Kuroo finché questi non apre stancamente gli occhi.  
“Ehi, ti ho portato qualcosa da bere. Ieri ci siamo scordati di comprare i biscotti per la colazione, quindi per il momento ti dovrai accontentare.”  
Kuroo lo guarda con espressione grata.  
“Sei il migliore.” Afferma, sospirando e mettendosi a sedere per lasciargli un po’ di spazio. Non appena Kenma si accomoda, il ragazzo più grande appoggia la fronte sulla sua spalla, nascondendo il viso sull’incavo formato tra questa e il collo. Bokuto li osserva leggermente divertito, ammettendo a se stesso quanto la visione di Kuroo, considerata la sua stazza, sia comica ma quasi tenera.  
“Sarà difficile non averti più attorno. Prevedo già di non resistere al forte richiamo di fare cose stupide.”, lo sente mugugnare sulla spalla di Kenma.  
“Kuroo, abitiamo nella stessa città. L’unica cosa che potrebbe impedirmi di venirti a trovare è uno sciopero dei mezzi.”  
La voce di Kenma è atona, eppure Kuroo sa benissimo che anch’egli sentirà non solo la sua mancanza, ma anche quella della routine ormai consolidatasi nel corso degli anni. Una improvvisa ondata di nostalgia lo colpisce in pieno e non può fare a meno di circondare le spalle del migliore amico con un braccio, nonostante sappia benissimo quanto questi sia restio alle pubbliche dimostrazioni d’affetto.  
“Kuroo.” Kenma pronuncia il suo nome in tono ammonitore, come si farebbe solitamente con un bambino capriccioso. E sebbene la sua espressione lasci trapelare un leggero imbarazzo, la sua mano raggiunge comunque i capelli scompigliati di Kuroo e sospinge gentilmente la sua testa nuovamente sulla sua spalla.  
Bokuto, intanto, testimonia silenziosamente allo scambio. Sente il bisogno impellente di schiarirsi la gola e dirigersi nuovamente verso la sua stanza, ma ha la sensazione che se dovesse muoversi o parlare rischierebbe di infrangere l’intima atmosfera venutasi a creare e rovinare il momento ai due. Cosa che, decide, non può assolutamente permettere. Non quando osserva Kuroo rilassarsi al tatto di Kenma e tutto sembra avere un senso.  
Perso com’è nelle sue elucubrazioni mentali, quasi non si accorge che i due amici abbiano lasciato il divano e si stiano dirigendo verso la porta. È tempo che Kenma vada.  
“Sicuro che tu non voglia essere accompagnato in stazione?” gli chiede Kuroo.  
“Kuroo, sei distrutto e dovresti riposare. Domani iniziano le lezioni. Ho già chiamato un taxi, dovrebbe essere qui a momenti.”  
Kuroo annuisce e apre la porta. Un’auto gialla è ferma di fronte al palazzo, il conducente in attesa al di fuori di esso. Sembra sia il taxi di Kenma.  
Bokuto lo saluta con una pacca sulla spalla, poi distoglie lo sguardo quando i due ragazzi si scambiano un abbraccio veloce, un in bocca al lupo reciproco e la promessa di tenersi in contatto ed incontrarsi a cadenza regolare.  
Una volta chiusa la porta alle sue spalle, Kuroo si immobilizza a fissare il pavimento per alcuni minuti, tanto che Bokuto si chiede se non sia così esausto da essersi addormentato proprio lì, in piedi e con gli occhi aperti. Gli agita le mani davanti al viso e sembra che l’azione susciti l’effetto desiderato: gli occhi di Kuroo si focalizzano su di lui e scuote la testa. Poi sospira, rassegnato, e non perde tempo ad tirare fuori il cellulare dalla tasca per inviare una nota vocale.  
“Avvisami quando arrivi in stazione. E quando arrivi a casa.”  
Per Kenma, senza ombra di dubbio.  
Bokuto lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato. Kuroo continua a smanettare col cellulare, ignorando deliberatamente di essere osservato tanto insistentemente. Bokuto, stufo, fischia nel tentativo di attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Fratello, sei proprio messo male.”  
Kuroo, finalmente, da cenno di prestargli attenzione e lo guarda confuso.  
“Voglio dire, è palese! Gli indizi sono sempre stati davanti ai miei occhi, eppure non me ne sono mai accorto. Nonostante fossero tutti qui, sotto al mio naso!”  
Kuroo inarca entrambe le sopracciglia, come a dire va avanti, spiegati. Bokuto, in tutta risposta, gonfia il petto, fiero della sua intuizione.  
“Provi qualcosa per Kenma, non è vero?”  
Il suo momento di gloria, tuttavia, viene immediatamente infranto dalla risata dell’altro. Kuroo ride, ride così tanto, con le braccia strette attorno allo stomaco, da avere la necessità di appoggiarsi al muro a riprendere fiato una volta finito. Bokuto lo ha osservato con occhi spalancati per tutto il tempo, incapace di cogliere l’ironia, e Kuroo pensa debba rendergli una spiegazione. O qualcosa di simile, quantomeno.  
“Bo, non ti offendere, ma hai preso un granchio. E anche bello grosso.” Sospira, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e scompigliandoli ancora di più. Sembra stia per fare una lunga ramanzina da capitano, una di quelle solitamente riservate a Lev nel tentativo di fargli capire l’ovvietà di una determinata situazione.  
“Senti, so che per molti il nostro comportamento sembrerà strano, ma è il mio migliore amico. Ammetto che non ci siano tanti ragazzi in giro disposti a dimostrare apertamente il loro affetto nei confronti dei loro amici, ma io e Kenma ci conosciamo da una vita. Abbiamo persino condiviso lo stesso vasino – e ti risparmio i dettagli raccapriccianti. Abbiamo condiviso talmente tante cose che non averlo più attorno sarà così strano. Mi mancherà, tutto qui. Non posso negarlo. Ma tra di noi non c’è niente.”  
“Kuroo, hai provato a baciarlo.” Afferma Bokuto, convinto più che mai della sua teoria.  
“Baciare una persona e provare dei sentimenti per la stessa non sono due cose correlate.” Replica l’altro e, notando che l’amico non sia ancora del tutto convinto, continua: “Ero confuso, va bene? La crisi ormonale ed esistenziale dalla quale ero afflitto ha annebbiato la mia capacità di giudizio. Volevo trovare una risposta e volevo farlo al più presto; Kenma, all’epoca, era l’unica persona che sapesse cosa mi passasse per la testa; l’unica a non giudicare. La sua mentalità aperta sembrava renderlo il candidato perfetto per testare le acque, ma non si trattava di nient’altro che una prova. È il mio migliore amico e lo sarà sempre.”  
Bokuto sembra abbastanza convinto della spiegazione. Non può che ammettere a se stesso che anche lui, trovandosi nella stessa posizione di Kuroo, avrebbe fatto lo stesso; avrebbe cercato qualcuno col quale confidarsi e che potesse aiutarlo a capirsi meglio. Così non può fare a meno di esprimere la sua solidarietà nei confronti di Kuroo, anche se – ripensandoci – la scelta delle parole non dev’essere stata poi così azzeccata, a giudicare dalla sua espressione scandalizzata.  
“Avresti dovuto chiamare me. Ti avrei assecondato. Mi sarebbe piaciuto fare un po’ di esperienza prima di provare a baciare Akaashi.”  
Kuroo non può che scoppiare a ridere, di nuovo – una risata amara, priva di calore, davanti alla quale Bokuto si trova spiazzato, lasciandolo a chiedersi cosa abbia detto di male.  
Mentre Kuroo si avvia verso la sua stanza, non può fare a meno di pensare che il suo sguardo sembri stranamente triste.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Sono ormai trascorsi alcuni mesi da quando Bokuto e Kuroo si sono trasferiti nell’appartamento.   
Dell’imbarazzante conversazione avvenuta in seguito alla partenza di Kenma, nessuno ne ha fatto più menzione. Bokuto, per una volta, ha preferito mettere da parte la sua usuale curiosità e lasciare che Kuroo sbollisse da solo il cattivo umore, attribuendolo principalmente ad una prematura ma plausibile nostalgia di casa. Del resto, se Kuroo avesse voluto parlargli, di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse, lo avrebbe già fatto: i due sono sempre stati sinceri l’uno con l’altro e, di conseguenza, i reciproci segreti sono sempre venuti a galla.   
Le cose, tuttavia, si sono sistemate senza tensioni – per il grande sollievo di Bokuto, che non sopporterebbe mai di essere ai ferri corti con Kuroo.   
Una nuova routine, intanto, si è stabilita all’interno della casa. Kuroo, nonostante soffra d’insonnia e dorma ben poco, è sempre il primo ad alzarsi e preparare la colazione, per poi svegliare Bokuto una volta che sia pronta; questi, intanto, si occupa di lavare i piatti. Compito che, a quanto pare, l’altro ragazzo detesta.   
Certo, c’è da ammettere che le cose non sempre filino lisce come l’olio: Bokuto ha già dimezzato un set di bicchieri, mentre Kuroo è spesso costretto a scuotergli con forza il materasso e buttarlo giù dal letto per poterlo svegliare. Eppure entrambi non cambierebbero una virgola per niente al mondo, ammettendo tacitamente che affrontare l’esperienza universitaria assieme ripaghi da tutti gli imprevisti.   
Inoltre, come sospettava, la mancanza di Akaashi non si rivela intollerabile. Complice, forse, anche il fatto che i due si tengano in contatto quotidianamente, aggiornandosi l’uno sulle novità dell’altro.   
Bokuto deve ammettere che il loro rapporto sia migliorato considerevolmente. Non che prima non fossero amici, anzi – Bokuto ha sempre annoverato Akaashi tra i migliori e viceversa, ma ultimamente pare che la loro intesa sia rinata rinvigorita.   
Tuttavia, per quanto apprezzi le sfaccettature del loro nuovo rapporto, Bokuto non può che desiderare qualcosa di più. Qualcosa di più intimo; di più romantico, magari. Purtroppo però, non è poi tanto sicuro che ad Akaashi interessino le persone dello stesso sesso, figuriamoci anche solo sperare che i suoi sentimenti siano corrisposti.   
Kuroo sostiene che un modo per scoprire quali siano gli interessi di Akaashi ci sia ma, per quanto Bokuto ne riconosca le ragioni, non può evitare di provare un eccesso di timore e imbarazzo al pensiero di dover confessare la propria bisessualità all’oggetto dei suoi pensieri. Così, tutte le volte che prova a parlarne, che sia tramite un messaggio o una telefonata, Bokuto si tira indietro, rifiutandosi di mettere in pericolo l’amicizia consolidatasi tra i due nel corso degli anni.   
“Diglielo e basta.” Insiste Kuroo, esasperato dal continuo ascoltare le turbe amorose dell’altro sette giorni a settimana.   
“Facile a dirsi.” Replica l’altro, imbronciato.   
“È tuo amico, no? Perché dovrebbe allontanarti?” Continua Kuroo, nel tentativo di aiutarlo a far pace col cervello, ormai annebbiato dalla confusione. Sono settimane che Bokuto si fa coraggio per introdurre l’argomento per poi sviare la conversazione all’ultimo minuto.   
“Senti, fai un passo alla volta. Non gli stai confessando i tuoi sentimenti – non ancora, perlomeno.” Prosegue Kuroo. “E poi, ragiona: Akaashi non è quel genere di persona. Voglio dire, se lo fosse avrebbe tentato di cacciarmi dalla palestra già secoli fa.”   
Al sentirne le parole, l’attenzione di Bokuto si sposta immediatamente dal messaggio sul cellulare al volto di Kuroo che, intanto, continua a sorseggiare una bibita come se niente fosse.   
“Aspetta, vuoi dire che Akaashi sapeva e io no?” Chiede, aumentando tono di voce ad ogni parola.   
“A quanto pare.”   
“Kuroo!” Esclama Bokuto, ora offeso. Ha lo stesso sguardo deluso di quando gli capita di sbagliare un passaggio durante gli allenamenti di pallavolo e Kuroo si sente quasi in colpa per non avergliene parlato prima.   
“Akaashi sapeva e io no! Kuroo, pensavo ti fidassi di me. Pensavo fossi il tuo migliore amico!”   
“Sbagliato. Kenma è il mio migliore amico.” Scherza l’altro, un sorrisetto malizioso ad incorniciargli le labbra – il senso di colpa, a quanto pare, non tanto forte da impedirgli di farsi quattro risate a spese dell’altro. Tuttavia si affretta a ritrattare, col timore che Bokuto possa prendere sul serio le sue parole e sentirsi messo da parte.   
“Bo, sai che scherzo. Vero? Tu e Kenma siete entrambi molto importanti per me.” Afferma, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla nel tentativo di convogliare tutta la serietà e l’affetto possibile in quell’unico gesto. Bokuto, intanto, continua a tenere il broncio: “Ok, ma avresti dovuto dire che siamo entrambi i tuoi migliori amici.” Borbotta, sporgendo leggermente il labbro inferiore come un bambino capriccioso.   
“Bo, fratello, ascoltami. Scherzavo, va bene? Inoltre, per la cronaca, ad Akaashi non ho detto niente. Se n’è accorto da solo – purtroppo.” Dice Kuroo, lasciandosi sfuggire l’ultima parola prima che possa accorgersene.   
Bokuto lo squadra corruciato: “Purtroppo? Perché? Come ha fatto?” Chiede tutto d’un fiato, incapace di trattenersi.   
Kuroo ignora deliberatamente le prime due domande e tenta di tenersi sul vago: “Ha semplicemente notato il mio comportamento attorno a, sai, una persona in particolare. Ha fatto due più due, mi ha chiesto conferma al riguardo e la cosa è finita lì. Come vedi non ho smesso di essere la sua spina nel fianco preferita.” Conclude, ridacchiando.   
Anche Bokuto ride, non più offeso, ma presta comunque attenzione alle parole di Kuroo.   
“Quale persona?” Gli chiede, ammiccando.   
Kuroo, ancora una volta, lo ignora. “Forse te ne saresti accorto anche tu, se non fossi stato troppo impegnato ad insegnare ad Hinata come battervi nei tornei.”   
Il commento, volutamente provocatorio, ottiene l’effetto desiderato. Bokuto decide di ignorare la conversazione e lanciarsi addosso a Kuroo con un urlo belluino, ingaggiando una lotta corpo a corpo per difendere l’onore della sua amata squadra. Nel processo, il tavolino viene rovesciato e i bicchieri che vi erano poggiati sopra cadono sul pavimento, spaccandosi in mille pezzi. I due si immobilizzano di scatto.   
“Bo,” inizia Kuroo, cercando di districarsi dalla presa dell’altro “fermiamoci prima di distruggere tutto l’appartamento. Quelli erano gli ultimi bicchieri decenti che avevamo.”   
“Ops?”   
Kuroo scoppia a ridere, incapace di resistere all’espressione colpevole dell’amico. Non può fare a meno di scompigliargli affettuosamente i capelli, registrando quanto siano morbidi al tatto quando non siano laccati. Poi, consapevole delle implicanze del gesto, ritrae immediatamente la mano.  
Bokuto, tuttavia, non sembra farci caso. Gli rivolge un sorriso smagliante, contagioso; uno di quelli riservati ai momenti in cui è particolarmente di buon umore. Uno di quelli a cui Kuroo riesce difficilmente a resistere.   
Si affretta a scuotersi le braccia dell’altro di dosso ed alzarsi in piedi, nel tentativo di mascherare l’imbarazzo che ha donato alle sue guance una vivace tonalità rossastra.   
“Scollati.” Gli dice, allontanando il braccio col quale Bokuto continua a tenerlo ancorato al divano. “Dai, ripuliamo questo casino e appena finito andiamo a comprare dei bicchieri nuovi. Di plastica, ovviamente.”   
Mentre si affrettano a mettere nuovamente in ordine, gli viene in mente un’idea.   
“Kenma verrà a trovarmi nel fine settimana.” Informa Bokuto. “Potresti invitare anche Akaashi. Potremmo organizzare una sorta di rimpatriata, che ne dici? E poi,” continua “sarebbe l’occasione perfetta per parlargli.”   
Bokuto non risponde, ma l’espressione dipinta sul suo viso è indice di incertezza. Sono trascorsi mesi dall’ultima volta in cui lui e Akaashi hanno parlato di persona e, anche se deve ammettere che non veda l’ora di incontrarlo, l’imbarazzo e il timore di una sua possibile reazione negativa lo spingono a tirarsi indietro.   
Kuroo, ovviamente, da buon amico qual è, sa benissimo su quali punti far leva per farlo capitolare.   
“Pensaci un po’.” Gli dice. “Il divano è troppo piccolo per poterlo ospitare e sarebbe costretto a dormire nella tua stanza. Quanta intimità.” Aggiunge, malizioso.   
Bokuto arrossisce e lascia la presa sul sacco della spazzatura che stava reggendo, per poi urlare “Kuroo, sei un genio!” e lanciarsi nuovamente tra le braccia dell’amico. Prima di precipitarsi a chiamare Akaashi, lo abbraccia forte, stringendolo nella sua stretta muscolosa.   
Mentre viene lasciato ad occuparsi di raccogliere i cocci restanti, Kuroo pensa ‘Mio Dio, perché sono così masochista?’. 

La settimana sembra trascorrere con una lentezza esasperante, per Bokuto. I pochi giorni che lo separano dal weekend sembra non trascorrano mai e la sua impazienza aumenta ogni minuto che passa. Trascorre il tempo attaccato al telefono, preoccupato che Akaashi gli mandi un messaggio in cui gli dice di aver cambiato idea e aver fissato altri piani. Eppure, nonostante lo stia tempestando di notifiche, si rende piacevolmente conto che Akaashi non sembra essere spazientito e continua a rassicurarlo che sì, verrà.   
Quando, finalmente, il venerdì sera arriva, Bokuto è tanto emozionato quasi quanto lo era la prima volta ad aver messo piede alle Nazionali. Per ammazzare il tempo, continua a mettere in ordine la stanza e spostarne gli oggetti nel tentativo di trovare una sistemazione adeguata ad occupare il futon e gli effetti personali di Akaashi. Una volta finito realizza che gli ospiti stiano per arrivare e, irrequieto, si precipita in bagno per darsi velocemente una sistemata. Dimentica persino di acconciarsi i capelli finché Kuroo non lo informa di aver ricevuto un messaggio da Kenma.   
“Stanno per arrivare.” Gli dice. “Ho chiesto se volessero farsi venire a prendere in stazione ma Kenma ricorda la strada e hanno già preso il bus.” Continua, senza staccare gli occhi dal Nintendo Ds con la quale ha ripreso a giocare da qualche mese a questa parte – regalo di Kenma, a quanto pare.   
“Kuroo.” Sibila Bokuto, in tono talmente serio da distogliere l’attenzione dell’altro dalla consolle. “I miei capelli. Guardali. Sono tutti piatti, non li ho ancora aggiustati.”   
Kuroo lo squadra con un sopracciglio alzato.   
“Seriamente? Bo, indossi una tuta da ginnastica ed è troppo tardi per uscire. Che t’importa dei capelli?”   
“Akaashi potrebbe non riconoscermi o trovarmi strano.”   
Kuroo solleva l’altro sopracciglio, incredulo. Se Bokuto non fosse così nervoso, troverebbe l’intera situazione estremamente divertente. Eppure non può biasimarlo: se anche lui dovesse incontrare dopo tanto tempo la persona di cui è innamorato, probabilmente sarebbe ugualmente preoccupato a causa di questioni apparentemente triviali.   
Fortunatamente per lui – o sfortunatamente, secondo i punti di vista – non è questo il caso, ‘visto che ci vivo assieme’. Pensa, mentre osserva alcuni ciuffi cadere morbidi e graziosi sulla fronte di Bokuto. Ai suoi occhi, la nuova pettinatura non fa che renderlo più attraente.   
Non si accorge di aver espresso il pensiero ad alta voce finché l’altro non replica con un sonoro “Grazie!”, indice di aver recuperato il consueto buon umore – se Kuroo non fosse convinto che Bokuto abbia attribuito il suo commento ad un sincero benché spassionato parare tra amici, chiederebbe alla terra di inghiottirlo per intero.   
Fortunatamente, Bokuto è troppo impegnato a contare i secondi che lo separano dall’arrivo di Akaashi e, quando qualche attimo dopo suona il campanello, può star certo che l’episodio si sia ormai volatilizzato dalla mente dell’altro. La sua euforia è palpabile nell’aria e non può che essere contagiosa. In fondo anche Kuroo non vede l’ora di trascorrere qualche giorno assieme al suo migliore amico e, quando si precipita a salutarlo, dimentica quasi del tutto gli altri due ragazzi. Deve ammetterlo: la sua presenza famigliare, prima una costante, gli è mancata.   
Kenma, che già conosce l’appartamento, si avvia verso la stanza di Kuroo per depositare i pochi bagagli. Poi, notando la consolle abbandonata sul divano, vi si accomoda e si accinge a giocarci prima che Kuroo gliela porti via.   
“Ehi, ci stavo giocando io!” Afferma Kuroo, scherzoso, sedendosi accanto a lui.   
“Hai fatto qualche progresso?” Gli chiede Kenma, esaminando la lista dei pokemon catturati e stiracchiando le gambe sul grembo dell’altro, che per tutta risposta gliele pizzica nel tentativo di distrarlo ed impadronirsi nuovamente del gioco.   
“Ho battuto tutti i Capi Palestra e mi accingo a sfidare la Lega.” Afferma Kuroo, quasi con fierezza. Non lo ammetterebbe mai, ma adora i videogiochi quasi quanto Kenma.    
Mentre lo osserva battersi contro un altro allenatore, il suo sguardo slitta nella direzione di Akaashi e Bokuto. Sono entrambi fermi davanti alla porta della stanza dell’ultimo, Akaashi impegnato a curiosare dalla soglia prima di entrarvi. Gli danno entrambi le spalle, cosa che permette a Kuroo di spiare furtivamente il corpo di Bokuto. Lo squadra dalla testa ai piedi, senza tralasciare neanche un particolare: dai capelli dal colore improbabile, che su di lui sono stranamente azzeccati, alle spalle larghe, per poi passare ai bicipiti muscolosi. La maglietta bianca glieli abbraccia con cura, evidenziandone anche il torso ben definito; poi ne ammira la curva della schiena.   
I suoi occhi scivolano ancora più in basso, incapaci di resistere.   
“Smettila.” Gli sussurra Kenma, dandogli un calcio. Kuroo distoglie l’attenzione da Bokuto e si gira a guardarlo, fingendo confusione nonostante sappiano benissimo entrambi il motivo per cui l’amico abbia deciso di intervenire.   
“Perché lo hai fatto?” Gli chiede Kenma, riferendosi al suggerimento di invitare anche Akaashi. “Non fraintendermi. Akaashi è anche mio amico e la sua presenza è più che benvenuta, ma abitando assieme a Bokuto hai la possibilità di cambiare le cose. Perché ti ostini a spingerlo verso di lui?”   
Kuroo sogghigna, l’accenno di una risata amara pronta a sfuggirgli.   
“Vuoi scherzare? Bokuto adora Akaashi – l’ha sempre fatto. Non c’è competizione.” Poi, riprendendosi dallo sconforto momentaneo, continua: “Ho il piano perfetto per far sì che tutti ne escano felici.” Gli dice in tono cospiratorio, quasi stia per rivelargli i segreti dell’universo.   
“E quale sarebbe?” Gli chiede Kenma, scettico già in partenza.   
“Ho convinto Bokuto a parlare con Akaashi. Non appena lo farà, BAM!” batte rumorosamente le mani, facendo sì che gli altri due ragazzi si voltino, confusi. “Non appena lo farà usciranno assieme e io potrò mettermi il cuore in pace, finalmente.”   
Kenma lo guarda incredulo, incapace di stabilire se l’amico stia scherzando o meno. Sul serio, pensava fosse più intelligente. Dov’è andata a finire la genialità che lo ha accompagnato durante tutto il liceo? Che potesse essere applicata solamente alle tattiche relative ai tornei di pallavolo?   
“Kuroo, sei un idiota.” Gli dice senza troppi complimenti, stropicciandosi gli occhi dall’esasperazione. L’altro lo ignora e prosegue: “Ho conosciuto una barista molto carina, sai? Lavora alla caffetteria dell’università e credo di piacerle. Appena sarò un uomo libero le chiederò il numero.” Finisce, soddisfatto.   
Il suo sguardo è così speranzoso – così convinto che le cose possano funzionare – che Kenma, inizialmente, non ha il coraggio di infrangere le sue aspettative. Ma che amico sarebbe se non fosse sincero?   
“Il tuo piano non funzionerà mai.” Gli dice, lapidario.   
Kuroo sospira. Dà un’ultima occhiata a Bokuto per poi concentrare tutta la sua attenzione sulla partita che Kenma sta giocando. Eppure, nonostante ci provi con tutto sé stesso, la sua mente non può che sintonizzarsi su un unico pensiero.   
Forse non avrebbero mai dovuto diventare coinquilini. Rende tutto più difficile. 

 

Il flusso di pensieri di Kuroo e la preoccupazione da essi generata viene interrotto dall’arrivo delle pizze.   
Lo stomaco vuoto brontola al profumo invitante del cibo, distraendolo definitivamente da tutto ciò che stava fastidiosamente occupando la sua mente fino a qualche attimo prima.   
I quattro si accomodano davanti al tavolino e per un attimo il suono del cartone della pizza che viene aperto è l’unico ad infrangere il silenzio  dell’appartamento, essendo tutti troppo affamati perché abbiano intenzione di ingaggiare una conversazione prima di averne addentato almeno una fetta.   
È Akaashi, poi, a rompere il silenzio.   
“Allora, Bokuto-san, c’è qualche novità? Ultimamente non abbiamo fatto altro che parlare di pallavolo.”   
“Non è che ci sia tanto da raccontare.” Afferma con la bocca piena, guadagnandosi un’occhiata disgustata da parte degli altri. “Abbiamo iniziato solo da poco più di un mese.” Prosegue mentre continua a masticare, noncurante. “Oltre alle selezioni per la squadra, non è successo niente di eclatante. Io e Kuroo siamo stati presi entrambi, ma questo lo sai già.”   
Al sentirne le parole, Kuroo non può fare a meno di essere geloso. Aveva intuito che Bokuto, che non ha mai prestato attenzioni al proprio cellulare, lo tenesse ora a portata di mano per stare in contatto con Akaashi –non dovrebbe sorprendersi, davvero. Eppure averne la conferma, seppur indiretta, lo infastidisce.   
Intenzionato a non lasciarsi turbare troppo e godersi la serata, si intromette nel discorso.   
“Niente per cui valga la pena esaltarsi troppo. Al momento siamo ancora segregati in panchina.” Afferma.   
“Presto giocheremo da titolari, ne sono sicuro!” Esclama Bokuto, energico come al solito.   
Anche Kuroo è fiducioso, almeno nei confronti di Bokuto: non per niente, al liceo, ha fatto parte dei giocatori più forti di tutto il Giappone.   
Mentre la cena si avvia al termine, l’atmosfera si fa sempre più confortevole. Complice, sicuramente, anche il fatto che tra i quattro ci sia già una certa confidenza.   
Si scherza, si ride e ci si aggiorna sui rispettivi progetti futuri. Kenma conferma l’intenzione di voler frequentare la stessa università di Kuroo, mentre Akaashi è ancora impegnato a valute diverse opzioni equamente accattivanti.   
“Sono sicuro che verrai accettato in qualsiasi università a cui farai domanda!” Afferma Bokuto, entusiasta, dandogli una leggera spintarella. Akaashi finge di essere infastidito, ma si lascia sfuggire un sorriso. Le dinamiche tra i due non sembrano essere cambiate, anzi: l’amicizia consolidatasi durante il liceo è più forte di ciò che Bokuto avrebbe sperato, ed è forse la rinnovata consapevolezza che lo incoraggia ad affrontare l’argomento che ha sempre cercato di evitare come la peste.    
Avvolge un braccio attorno alle spalle di Kuroo e, rivolgendosi ad Akaashi con un sorriso a trentadue denti, dice: “Ohi, Akaashi! Kuroo ha finalmente confessato il suo segreto. Quello di cui eri a conoscenza anche tu.” Conclude, facendogli un occhiolino.   
Akaashi si mostra confuso, prima di afferrare cosa intenda l’amico.   
“Ah si? Kuroo-san ha finalmente trovato il coraggio di confessare?”   
Kuroo sgrana gli occhi. Quanto detto da Akaashi è altamente fraintendibile e Bokuto, apparentemente poco sveglio, è più furbo e intuitivo di quanto si pensi: se non fosse tanto distratto dalla presenza di Akaashi potrebbe facilmente tirare le somme e scoprire il segreto che Kuroo sta disperatamente cercando di nascondere.   
“Confessato? No, sono stato io a farlo.” Esclama Bokuto. “Per sbaglio.” Ammette, abbassando il tono di voce, leggermente imbarazzato. Poi riprende, di nuovo allegro: “Io e Kuroo siamo uguali. Chi avrebbe mai detto avessimo tutte queste cose in comune, eh?” Conclude, stringendo il braccio attorno al collo dell’altro, che tira un sospiro di sollievo per non essere stato scoperto.   
Akaashi, intanto, si mostra confuso. Lui e Kuroo non hanno mai affrontato l’argomento apertamente, ma è sicuro che il segreto a cui si riferisce Bokuto sia ben diverso da quello in sua conoscenza.   
“Uguali?” Mormora, aggrottando le sopracciglia, rivolto più a sé stesso che agli altri. Le sue labbra, poi, si spalancano a formare un cerchio quasi perfetto.   
“Oh.” Si lascia sfuggire, avendo finalmente compreso la situazione.   
“È buffo, Bokuto-san: ho sempre pensato che il tuo interesse principale fosse il pallone da pallavolo.” Gli rivolge un sorrisetto malizioso prima di continuare. “Anche romanticamente parlando.”   
Mentre Bokuto esclama un indignato ‘Akaashi!’, gli altri scoppiano a ridere. 

Il weekend passa in fretta. Anche troppo, per i gusti di Bokuto, che vorrebbe trascorrere più tempo assieme ad Akaashi. È infinitamente grato per la visita, ma anche insoddisfatto per non aver avuto occasione di parlargli al riparo da orecchie indiscrete.   
La facilità con la quale Akaashi ha accettato la notizia sulla sua sessualità, qualche sera prima, lo ha incoraggiato a confessargli i propri sentimenti – se non altro per togliersi un peso dal petto, ora che si sente in colpa ad avvicinarsi al ragazzo più del dovuto, eccessivamente timoroso di approfittare della sua gentilezza.   
L’occasione giusta, tuttavia, non si è ancora presentata: la giornata viene trascorsa in compagnia degli altri due amici, mentre la sera Akaashi finisce con l’addormentarsi non appena poggia la testa sul cuscino.   
Tuttavia, ciò che contribuisce ad aumentare considerevolmente la frustrazione di Bokuto, facendolo tornare sui suoi passi, è il comportamento enigmatico di Akaashi: nel corso degli ultimi due giorni il ragazzo si è dimostrato particolarmente paziente e affettuoso nei confronti dell’ex capitano, ma non ha dato nessun segno particolare di corrisponderne i sentimenti. Anzi, nonostante partecipi attivamente in tutte le attività di gruppo, trascorre parte del tempo a controllare il cellulare a cadenza regolare, quasi fosse continuamente in attesa di una notizia particolarmente importante.   
La curiosità di Bokuto raggiunge l’apice domenica sera, prima della partenza dei ragazzi più giovani, ma quando chiede scherzosamente delle spiegazioni, ottiene solamente uno sguardo imbarazzato.   
Il mutismo di Akaashi genera qualche sospetto, ma prima che possa incoraggiarlo a confidarsi viene interrotto dall’arrivo del treno: giusto il tempo di salutarlo che Akaashi è già sparito all’interno del vagone.   
Kuroo, al suo fianco, sospira: “Questa rimpatriata è stata troppo breve.”   
“Già.” Replica Bokuto, leggermente abbattuto, mentre si avviano alla fermata dell’autobus per tornare a casa.   
“Non vedo l’ora che Kenma si diplomi.” Continua Kuroo.   
Bokuto, questa volta, non risponde: si limita a sedersi sulla panchina e giocherellare distrattamente con la zip della felpa.   
Prima che Kuroo possa chiedergli se ci sia qualcosa che non va, Bokuto lo precede: “Credi che Akaashi si sia comportato in modo strano?”   
Kuroo ci riflette un po’ su, prima di rispondere. Pondera le parole con attenzione, consapevole che quando l’amico mostri apertamente le proprie fragilità, una sola sillaba sbagliata potrebbe peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione.   
“Credo che ad Akaashi piaccia già qualcun altro.” Afferma tristemente Bokuto, prima ancora che Kuroo possa aprire bocca.   
“Cosa te lo fa pensare?” Replica Kuroo.   
“Ha trascorso tutto il tempo a controllare il cellulare e quando gli ho chiesto il perché si è rifiutato di rispondere. Non l’ho mai visto così imbarazzato.”   
“Potrebbero essere problemi legati alla squadra.” Dice Kuroo, nel tentativo di consolarlo. “Akaashi è un ottimo alzatore, ma devi ammettere che la tua assenza, nonché quella degli altri ragazzi del terzo anno, abbiano avuto un forte impatto sulle nuove tattiche di gioco.”   
Bokuto lo guarda negli occhi e gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso, grato che l’amico sia sempre disposto a coprirgli le spalle. Eppure un velo di tristezza continua ad offuscare i suoi occhi.   
È quando si accinge ad andare a dormire che i suoi sospetti vengono confermati. Fa per infilarsi a letto, quando riceve un messaggio da Akaashi. 

Da: Akaashi   
“Bokuto-san, scusami se ti disturbo a quest’ora.”   
“Vorrei parlarti.” 

Il cuore di Bokuto inizia a battere velocemente nel petto. È così ansioso di ricevere una risposta che quasi lascia cadere il cellulare subito dopo aver inviato il messaggio. 

A: Akaashi   
“AKAASHI! Nessun problema, dimmi tutto!” 

La risposta di Akaashi non tarda ad arrivare. 

Da: Akaashi   
“Non sono stato del tutto sincero con te, Bokuto-san.”   
“In stazione, intendo – quando mi hai chiesto se fosse tutto ok.” 

A: Akaashi:   
“Akaashi, così mi fai preoccupare!” 

Da: Akaashi   
“Non è niente di grave, Bokuto-san.”   
“Ricordi Miyuki-san? Ho trovato un suo biglietto nell’armadietto, qualche settimana fa.” 

Bokuto ricorda. Gli viene in mente il viso di una ragazza timida ma sveglia, dai graziosi capelli corti ad incorniciarle il viso. Compagna di classe di Akaashi, con la quale ha studiato assieme diverse volte per vari progetti scolastici.   
Sa già dove stia andando a parare, ma una parte di lui rifiuta di accettare la cosa prima di ricevere un messaggio che possa confermare o smentire le sue paure. 

Da: Akaashi   
“Ha scritto che le piaccio. È in gamba, così le ho chiesto di uscire.”   
“Mi dispiace non avertene parlato di persona quando tu sei stato così sincero con   me.Ero molto imbarazzato.”   
“Spero che questo non rovini la nostra amicizia, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto legge gli ultimi messaggi col cuore in gola.   
Le sue dita tremano mentre cerca di digitare una risposta che non faccia trasparire la sua delusione.   
Riesce, in qualche modo, a fingere di essere estasiato per la notizia. Rassicura Akaashi, poi afferma energicamente di essere felice per lui. infine abbandona il cellulare sul comodino.   
Cinque minuti dopo bussa alla porta di Kuroo.   
Lo trova alla scrivania, circondato da una marea di scartoffie e impegnato a riordinare i suoi appunti di chimica. Quasi non solleva lo sguardo, finché Bokuto non gli chiede con voce flebile se abbia voglia di guardare un film.   
Quando Kuroo ne incontra gli occhi lucidi, non ha bisogno di spiegazioni per capire cosa sia successo. Abbandona immediatamente carta e penna e trascina Bokuto sul divano, per poi mettere a caricare una commedia a caso sul suo computer.   
“Avrei dovuto immaginarlo.” Dice Bokuto, affranto. “Nessuno vorrebbe stare con una persona fastidiosa come me.”   
Kuroo si volta a guardarlo: Bokuto è sempre stato un ragazzo facilmente demoralizzabile e tutto ciò che vorrebbe fare è spazzare definitivamente via le sue insicurezze smentendo la sua affermazione e facendogli capire che si sbaglia; che tutti i suoi difetti lo rendono straordinariamente speciale, e che qualcuno che lo adori così com’è esiste già – neanche troppo lontano.   
Sfortunatamente, avendo la sensazione che rivelare troppo non farebbe che aggiungere carne al fuoco, si limita ad avvolgergli le spalle con un braccio, in un muto gesto di supporto. 

“Come si fa a dimenticare i sentimenti che provi per uno dei tuoi più cari amici?” Gli chiede Bokuto, alla fine del film, con gli occhi ancora lucidi.   
“Non puoi.”


End file.
